the king and the knight
by odstpilot
Summary: Summary: A sword duel between Jon and Brienne leads to something else.


The king and the knight

Summary: A sword duel between Jon and Brienne leads to something else.

Ch 1

The sounds of swords banging against each other were heard as Jon Snow looked at the soldiers, both new and veteran, fighting against each other. He saw one tall soldier, beating anyone that went against it.

Jon headed to the training arena and everyone stood at attention when he appeared. He approached the tall warrior, who kneeled in front of him.

"Rise, soldier. What's your name?" Jon asked.

"Brienne of Tarth." She said.

"Brienne, how about a duel?" Jon asked.

"My lord?" Brienne asked.

"Call me Jon. I've fought against the white walkers, and other hells from the north." Jon said, pulling his sword.

Even though no-one noticed it, Brienne's eyes widened in a bit of fear. Jon was the king of the north, and if the rumors were true, king of all the seven kingdoms. And he had fought as part of the north watch against the terrors of the north. Who knew what he was capable of?

"You're on." She said, raising her sword.

Everyone gathered around to see the two fight. Jon charged first, swinging his sword at her. The two started to parry their swords. Both their strengths and flaws balanced each other out. While Brienne was the stronger combatant, Jon had more skills with a sword, and was more maneuverable, something you needed fighting the white walkers, while Brienne could simply outlast him.

"Is there a reason you fight so close to me?" Brienne asked, as the two circled each other, eager to clash.

"If you fight against an opponent with a longer reach, close the distance." Jon said.

"Or maybe you like what you see." Brienne said, trying to get under Jon's skin.

"That's for another time." Jon said.

Brienne smirked and struck first. Jon's sword was knocked out his grip and he looked at his fallen sword, and Brienne.

"Shit." He said.

"You're dead, my lord." Brienne said.

Jon nodded in response, knowing that hand to hand against the night walkers was suicide.

"You win." Jon said, picking up his sword.

"You're good at sword combat. What about hand to hand?" Brienne asked, tossing her weapons aside.

Jon likewise tossed his weapons aside and faced Brienne, arms raised.

"You're on." Jon said.

Jon struck first, throwing a fist. Brienne dodged the attack and returned fire. Jon doubled down as her fist was in his stomach. Standing up, he continued his attack and was promptly thrown on the ground.

Jon stood up and charged Brienne. To everyone's surprise, Brienne was knocked out onto her back. Jon attempted to pin her down, only for the stronger opponent to flip the tables. Jon looked at her, and felt her on him.

"Yield, my lord?" Brienne asked.

Jon struggled against her, his body wriggling under hers. Brienne only smirked and raised an eyebrow as his body rubbed against hers.

"Give in, my lord." Brienne purred.

"Never." Jon said, and still attempted to throw her off. His efforts were rather futile and pathetic. Brienne raised an eyebrow as their crotches rubbed against each other. He quickly stopped, realizing the situation.

"And ruin our fun?" Brienne asked, standing up and tossing the king of the north over her shoulders.

"Oh, this is just lovely." Jon said, as she walked to her quarters.

Brienne only laughed in response. She approached the bed and let Jon fall from her grip and into the bed.

"Do I need to know what you'll be doing next?" Jon asked.

"Does bedding the king count?" Brienne bluntly asked.

An awkward silence lay between the two.

"What?" Jon asked.

"You heard me." Brienne said, straddling him.

"I'm not getting out of this am I?" Jon asked.

"No." Brienne said.

"Wait. You're not married, are you?" Brienne asked, fearing the repercussions. She could be killed the next second.

"Not yet. Still single." Jon said.

"Oh thank the gods." Brienne said, now starting to remove her armor. Jon had to help with the armor covering her back, involving close proximity between the two. Brienne held him close and kissed him.

Jon froze in his spot, then kissed her back. Such an act left Brienne stunned for a moment. And said moment passed as Brienne pushed Jon against the bed and roughly kissed him back.

"I've always wanted to serve a good and noble lord. It seems the gods were finally kind enough." She said, rocking her hips against his.

"Indeed." Jon could only say.

Brienne slid herself onto the king, and was pleased at her being filled. She rocked her hips back and forth and gasped when Jon thrusted upwards. She responded by riding him slowly at first.

"Gods, Brienne." Jon said. He held her sat up to kiss her, and started to kiss her neck and went lower. Brienne only smiled as he ran his tongue down her breasts and stomach.

"If you want to know, I'm really good with my tongue." Jon said.

Brienne stood up and watched with lust as he licked her genitals. She grabbed his head and held it in place, clearly wanting more of his treatment.

"Jon, I'm close." She said.

Jon continued to lick inside her, felt her juices drip down her as she climaxed. She fell to her knees, almost burying the king under her larger frame.

"Gods, my lord. Never had someone do that before." Brienne said.

"Glad to be of service." Jon said.

"I should be servicing you." Brienne said.

Jon raised an eyebrow, and started to voice his thoughts when Brienne enveloped his erect member in her mouth, and licked from base to stem. Jon moaned in pleasure and watched as she eagerly sucked him off.

"Brienne, I'm about to…" Jon warned, feeling his erect dick throb, about to burst.

Brienne had to pull away to avoid gagging on his load. She lay next to the king, and asked a question.

"So, how do you plan on fighting the nightwalkers?" she asked.

"We have the dragons, nights watch, and all the new bladed weapons that can kill the white walkers. If we play our cards right, we can win. But the big war we had between the North and the throne weakened us. The cards are not in our favor." Jon said.

"Maybe. But we should enjoy the calm before the storm." Brienne said, turning on her side and looking at Jon.

"Yeah. We should." John said, mirroring her movements.


End file.
